Serenity
by TweekerD
Summary: What if there weren't only three schools participating in the triwizard tournament, but a fourth, Nightingales Academy for young slayers, and there champion fell for a certain Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own anything but the crap I make up. Thankyou.

Serenity

Chapter One

And so it Begins

Drip, Drip...Tru could feel the blood leak slowly down her shoulder not quite sure if she should move yet or not. She couldn't decide if it was time yet, time to kill the thing that was getting ready to suck her dry. Than suddenly it darted for her neck, she moved sideways dodging it with ease until, she got her opening, she quickly stabbed the stake through the vampires heart.

Tru had been doing this since she could remember, not knowing anything else in life but the skill to hunt and kill. Tru's mother and her grandmother before her had all been slayers, very famous ones at that. Both tru's grandmother and mother were dead, died in the line of duty, and Tru respected that. She had no idea who her father was, and she had no other family but great great Aunt, who lived on the Island of Ireland. Tru went there during the summer when she was not at the prestegious Nightingale's School for slayers.

She was being trained to take up where her mother had left on when she died.

Tru was looking forward to go back and begin her training again, she only had two more years left and she could become a lisenced slayer for the ministry of magic. Intresting enough, do to all the loss in her life Tru had led a pretty good life, her aunt loved her as if she was her own child, and Tru didn't know much about her family at all, and thats the way she liked it.

After Tru staked the vampire, she turned around and walked down the dark alley deciding to apparate home, and get some sleep before going back to school the following morning. As she walked down the dark alley she could feel that something was not right, like someone was watching her. But for some reason the presence felt familiar, Tru brushed it off and continued home.

When she apparated to her front porch, she looked inside the old cottage and saw her aunt sitting by the fire, waiting for her as usual. When she walked in her aunt looked up noticing her presence. "Well did you kill em all" Tru laughed at this, and added "I will someday, and I can finally get a good nights sleep." Aunt Moll looked into the fire and slowly said "You won't always feel that way about slaying, someday it will get to you and you'll want more to life, than just a destiny., god you are more and more like your grandmother everyday, i used to think you would turn out like your mother." Tru was upset by this and said "I will never, in my whole life turn out like my mother!" Aunt Moll smiled slightly " Maybe someday you'll forgive her, but right now you should get some sleep, you have an early day tomarow." With that Tru kissed her Aunt and went to bed.

_Authors Note: Well Well, hope you like it, next chapter will be way longer, I know when people say that they usually don't do it but i will. please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do not own anything but the crap I make up...

Serenity

Chapter Two

Change Your Mind

Tru woke up to her Aunt's knock on the door, and moaned " I need more sleep." "Hurry up Tru, or you'll be late for you departure!" With that Tru slowly got out of bed and started to pack for school. Every year the students took the nearest portkey to a small town in Japan, and from there they regrouped and rode their broomsticks to the school, hidden deep in the mountains."OI! TRU YOUR GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" Tru sighed and said" I'm going, just give me a second" she finished brushing her long blonde hair into a bun. Tru knew that she was very pretty didn't like be fussed about. Tru rushed into the kitchen " goodbye Aunt Moll I'm really gonna miss you i'll write you lots." Aunt Moll smiled" I know you will dear, have a good year, between me and you I hear something fabulous is taking place." "what is it?" Tru smugly asked " I don't know dear, but it's supposed to be amazing. Now hurry!" Tru smiled and hugged her aunt goodbye.

As Tru walked down the trail that led to the portkey, she stopped to notice what a beautiful day it was, the sun hitting her face she rembered what it was like to relax a little bit. She continud to walk enjoying the weather until she reached her porkey. There was a group of young girls surrounding an old tire swing, and she knew she had found her port key. When she approached two girls, about seventeen, Lindsay, and Taryn, they had been her best friends sice their first years. " hey how was your guy's summer?" Tru asked smiling. "Same old same old, you know, couldn't keep the demons and vampires off me." Lindsay answered smugly. "you mean, you had to call me for backup every other day." Taryn teased. "kiss my ass!" and with that they all broke into laughter.

"hey you three get ready, it's about time!" a watcher yelled. So with that Tru and her two friends grabbed the old tire swing and were transported to a small town in japan, and were suddenly surrounded by about a thousand other slayer students. Tru smiled and said"It's good to be home." "Talkin to yourself again Tru." Tru turned around to see a tall slender red head straing at her, " What are you looking at, you miserable excuse for a slayer?" Than Tru reckonized her, it was none other than Cordelia, her rival since her first year. Cordelia couldn't stand that Tru had been so famous and popular when she came to the Academy because of her mother and grandmother being the best slayers of their times, while Cordelia's family was barely known for a few werewolve slayings. Cordelia loved to shove the fact that Tru's mother and grandmother were dead and she didn't know who her father was in her face. Tru always got back at her though by beating her at every thing they competed against.

"God I barely reckonized you, where have you been, prostitution school?" Tru snapped coldly "mmmm you'd know all about that from what your mom taught you wouldn't you!" Cordelia said smugly.Suddenly Lindsay had ran up and decked Codelia in the face "You need to learn to watch your tone with your future supervisors." Taryn said while looking down at Cordelia, who was on the ground grabbing her nose in pain. "You'll pay for that, just you wait and see!" Codelia spat.

"oi everyone, it's time to get your brooms and fly up to the school, so quit playing around and go!" a watcher yelled. With that Tru, Lindsay, and Taryn jumped on their Firebolts and were off. There school was consealed very deep in the mountains, to keep unwanted guests out. As Tru was flying she felt the same presence again she had felt the night before in the alley, only this time it felt closer. "Hey Tru, what's wrong with you?" Taryn asked concerned "Nothing just thinking about the year ahead." Tru answered. "Hey you guys were here!" Lindsay yelled over the wind. Tru looke down to see the slayer academy in all its glory. It truly was a beautiful place, Large pillars rose around it and made it look like a japanese dojo on the outside, but on the inside it was bigger than any castle could ever be.

As Tru landed she saw all the school teachers and watchers below. " Alright second, third and fourth years go change into your robes and wait in the mess hall for the feast to begin! Fifth and Sixth years go with the first years and show them their rooms, than change and aslo meet in the mess hall! Seventh years stay put I have an announcement to make!" said Lady Mariyama, the schools headmaster, a very famous slayer herself, she was quite old and had been around to teach Tru's mother and grandmother. "What do you think this is all about?" Lindsay asked Tru and Taryn "It must be something really important, to do it out here before the feast." Tru stated quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. As the last of the first years hustled into the school Lady Mariyama waved her hand for silence amongst the seventh years "I know you are all very excited about spending you seventh years finishing up your training, so you can get your liscences and begin working for a ministry. But I am pleased to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" and with those words there was a great stir among all the seventh years standing out there. Lady Meriyama raised her voice "Quiet, if you please! I think you all remember your history lesson on the Triwizard Tournament, and that it was discontinued do to the high cause of death tolls. And that everytime our school agreed to compete the we won. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts today, we will be leaving tonight to all those that wish to go. Those that sre not yet seventeen must stay behind, so go pack your things! We leave within the hour!" Another stir of gasps and omigods went through the crowd and no one moved. Lady Meriyama raised her voice to a yell "I SAID GO AND PREPARE YOURSELVES NOW!"

With that everyone rushed quickly into the school while still talking about the tournament awestruck. Than Tru suddenly realized something "Taryn, your only sixteen, that means we have to spend our last years apart." Lindsay gasped "no way am I going without you man!" taryn smiled breifly "Hey guys you better go, and you better win this damn thing to!" Than suddenly they ehard a watcher yell "Hurry up! Get your flying clothes on were going to fly to a safe point and take a portkey to hogwarts!" Tru and lindsay hugged their friend goodbye and mounted their brooms, as they flew off they both said goodbye to the relaxing year they thought they were gonna have.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it, next one will have cedric in it I promise...please review


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry about the delay. i've had lots of homework. And i got caught ditching so my computer time was down to the minimal.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crap I make up.

As Tru and Lindsay began aproaching what began to look like a humungous castle, almost as big as their own school. As they began to go low for their landing they noticed what looked like to be a winged carrige pulled by beautiful winged horses, landing below them. "Hey get a load of that viking ship Tru!" Lindsay hollered over the wind. Tru looked down to see a very old viking shipfloating on the lake. "how did it get onto the lake I wonder?" Tru asked Lindsay laughed and said "why does it matter." Tru shrugged as they all went in for their landing. As they landed they noticed a very old man with a cat waiting to greet them. When Lady Meriyama aproached him he bowed as far as he could bend and said "Welcome Lady Meriyama and Nightingale Academy, you still look as lovely as ever milady." Lady Meriyama smiled at this, because she was quite old and you could tell. "Thankyou for attending to us, when will you escort to the great hall? My girls are quite famished from the long journey." Lady Meriyama flirted with the caretaker known as Filch. "Well milady now would do just fine, your right on time." Filch responded.

When the young nightingale students walked up and up flights of stairs until they reached a giant set of doors where filch stopped and said "whenever you are ready milady." lady meriyama smiled and turned to us "Girls I would like you to understand that this is a privelage and that, i will not tolerate any inapropriate behavior." after that she turned to Filch and nodded. He turned around and swung the giant twin doors open and they revealed the great hall, there were lots of students wearing uniforms, and two groups of poeple that Tru assumed to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They walked in the great hall in their flight gear, with their brooms, They all walked in complet unison so it made it look like they were performing a dance routine. Once they reached and elderly looking wizard they presumed to be Dumbledore, they bowed politely. he knodded his head in approval and said "Welcome Lady Meriyama, and Nightingale's Academy. Please be seated at any opening spaces help yourself to the feast." Lady Meriyama knodded to us and began conversing with Dumbledore as she took a seat next to him.

Tru looked over at Lyndsay and asked "where do you wanna sit?" Lyndsay looked around and saw a few empty seats at the table with the red banners. "How about over there?" Tru nodded and they walked to the table. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Tru looked down at a young boy around 14 with messy hair and a scar on his forehead. "Sure" he replied with a smile on his face. As they sat down the boy turned around and said "Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." he pointed to a young boy with fiery red hair and a girl with curly brown hair. Tru and Lyndsay turned and said hello. A little small talk was exchanged than they beagn to eat, because they were truly hungry from their long journey.

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and began to make another anouncement " The moment has come," smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words or explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to calrify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation." there was a smattering of polite applause. The casket then. if you please, Mr. Filch." as Filch brought in the casket everyone gasped and some even stood on their chairs to get a proper look at it. Dumbledore began to speak again "Anyone wishing to enter the tournament must do so by putting their name in the goblet of fire, you can enter on this hour until the same hour a week from now, Mr. Crouch has a few anouncement to make." and with that Dumbledore stepped aside and Mr. Crouch stood up and walked over "Do to too many death tolls in the previous tournaments, we have decided that no one under the age of seventeen will be able to enter" and with those words many of the hogwarts students began to yell in objection, until dumbledore came back over and yelled "SILENCE!" with that order was again restored to the great hall. ant with that Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to the casket and it tourned into a giant goblet woth blue flamed emerging out of it. "The Triwizard Tournament has of this moment now begun. Nightingale Students, you will be divided up into four groups and stay in the houses."

Tru looked over at Lyndsay "This should be interesting." Lyndsay smiled and looked over at Lady Meriyama who was coming to the center of the hall, where only the Nightingale students remained. "Girls, I want you to divide into four groups now please." Tru and lindsay went to the closest group, as everyones else got into groups as well. Lady Meriyama looked around at the students and said "Alright is evryone in a group?" Than she pointed to Cordelia's group and said" you will stay with Slytherin, you with Ravenclaw, you with Hufflepuff, and you with Gyrffindor. There are house prefects for each house waiting outside to take you to where you are staying. Sleep well for we train tommarow." and with Lady Meriyama went out of the great hall. As all the Nightingale students shuffled out of the great hall, they saw a group of four hogwarts students emerged in deep conversation. When they noticed the slayers they turned around and one of them said "Hey, anyone going to Hufflepuff, follow me." he stood waiting. He was a very cute boy Tru thought to herself, actually quite gorgeous. "Alright lets go." he said and with that the hufflepuff girls followed him down the staircase. Than a girl came forward and said "Alright Gryffindors follow me." and with that Tru, Lindsay, and their whole group of students followed her up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Tru found she couldn't sleep well and patrol the grounds a little bit. She went out of the common room as quietly as she could and made it to the botton of the stairs before she heard someone behind her say "No students out of bed get back to your dormitory, or i'll have to give you detention." Tru turned around to see that same guy who led the girls to the hufflepuff common room. "I'm sorry, I was just going to go patrol the grounds, I couldn't sleep." he glanced at her for a second "Your not a Hogwarts student are you?" Tru tried not to laugh at this because she looked anything but british. "No, I attend Nightingales." he looked down oviously embarrased by his mistake "um, sorry, I suppose you are aloud to patrol the hallways than. my name is Cedric Diggory." Tru smiled and said "No problem, i'm Tru Davies. Why are you out so late?" Cedric smirked and said "I'm a prefect, we're supposed to patrol the halls and make sure no one is out of bed causing trouble." Tru glanced up at him he was incredibly tall. "oh, i'm usually out of bed looking for well things to slay." Cedric laughed at this and said "Well, it was nice to meet you Tru, I hope to see you again. I'm going to go to bed now I have classes tommarow." and with that Cedric turned and went down the staircase. Tru decided she was kind of tired and went back of to the Gryffindor tower, and fell asleep.


End file.
